FATE GRAND ODYSSEY
by Riku SAN Million
Summary: They are not the best of the best nor the heros the world wanted. But seven soul will band together in their best attempt to save man kind history. Seven people who are anything but heros going to become legend in this great journey of the ages.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Fate or anything that mention here. This is just pure fan fiction after all._ All right goes to nasu and the boys at type moon.

Chapter I: Start Of the Journey

_**London Clock Tower, 2015.**_

"Defendant, Nicholas Closer. How do you plea on the charge of murder Odd Borzak and the destruction of multiple valuable research material for the clock tower?"

" I plea eat my ass your honor. This is a kangaroo court and everyone here already wanna see me hanged. Far as i was concern i was drag against my will into some stranger household. Killed a nasty piece of work who try to use me as a experiment. I then fucking burn the stupid place down so no other asshole in the future can do the same heinous shit he did. But you lot don't care do you? Your not even THAT mad i kill the filth. Your just bad his research material burnt up in the fire i cause."

A young man in chains flip off his judge off as his name is Nicholas Closer. Nicholas a Brown hair eighteen year old American. He have this almost beast like look in his eyes in the moment as they found him after he set a certain mansion in Europe in fire and killed the home owner.

Nicholas about to get executed by a bunch of high and mighty magical European who mad the Nicolas DIDN'T just lie down and die and instead fought back and killed the man who was trying to use his body for his sick research. One of Nicholas Judge sigh as they look over his file.

"Nicholas Closer, age 18. Son of the minorly famous Harry Closer who was a odd job for the magical community. Born in America and study in non magus school in japan for some years. But things change for you during your thirteen year old birthday when Harry accid..."

That seem to hit a nerve as Nicholas began to let out a angry roar at his audience. Almost like a cage animal. Nicholas seem to make a effort to pull the chains before giving up.

"S**hut the fuck up**. It wasn't a accident. One of you clock tower bastards murder him. I return home from school to found my father gutted like a animal at the floor. My father was a good man. We weren't exactly wealthy but he always try to use the magic he learn to better the community. Help those who can't afford shit. He work from dawn to dusk in a factory job, help fix the broken objects in the neighborhood for no charge and always reach his hands out to others. He was murder by one of you clock tower bastards."

The look in the young man eyes actually cause the entire room to freeze for a second as it was that of pure rage. The murderous intent behind the boys eyes is clear as this seem to be a touchy subject for him. Five years since Nicholas have found his father murder at home. Five years later that fire behind his eyes still haven't disappear one bit. The judge who reading Nicholas file clear his throat as he continue.

"Anyway. A week later, a unidentified body was found in the nearby wood. Sign of being burnt alive and beaten to death. There a lot of witness claim the last they saw of you before you left home were the fact you have fist like it's being on fire and your eyes...were glowing yellow. Like that of a dragon. The lingering ember we found did indicate it's no...normal flame. Nicholas Closer we have a reason to suspect your…."

There murmur in the room as now the question raise in the air. Is Nicholas wh...no WHAT they think he is? A mix breed? Somehow able to survive in this day and age?

Nicholas just let out this cocky smile. This almost triumph smile for a man who at the risk of being painfully executed or dissected.

"That a secret for you to find out. I'm bored now ya geezers. Now you either execute me now or send me back in your prison cell. I think the fungus in my wall finally grown to the point where i can have mushroom soup tonight."

"Why you insolent little..."

The tension high as half the courtroom wanna keep the boy alive to see if he really a...you know. One of those specimen that suppose to be impossible in this day and age. While the other half just want the boy dead and dissected. Someone with a never seen before uniform seem to approach the judge for Nicholas case and whisper something as the judge sigh.

"It seem like your been scouted for...something else by someone in high places. You be going to be joining Chaldea Security organization and will work as one of the 48 masters to save the world. If you refuse..."

"If i say no your either gonna execute me or throw me down a even deeper hole right? Fine i accept and after i finish my service with chaldea i come back and if the bastard who order my father here today….i just wanna tell you that i'm gonna find you and i am going to put my fist straight though your heart."

Nicholas never heard of Chaldea before. But hey. If it can get him far away from the execution table as possible. What the harm?

* * *

_"Dad?"_

_Nicholas open the door as the first thing he see was red._

_Blood, Blood everywhere and in the center of all that blood is his father. Harry Closer have been assaulted and stab in his own home and knifes by a unknown assailant. The wounds are bad to the point where his inside can be seen as Nicholas panicking._

_"DAD! What happen!? Who...Who did this to you? I..."_

_Nicholas in a panic. Should he try to stop the blood first? Get the first aid kit in the house? Call for help? What should he...What should he..._

_"There no time kiddo. I'm to far gone. No healing magic can put my guts back together. Damn…..i still haven't paid off the loan for this house. What a pity. Kid i need to tell you something…..."_

_Harry Closer cough up some blood as he weakly grab his son by the neck and pull him closer and whisper a secret in his ears. A secret he wish he never had to tell his son._

_Harry a magus. He been alive long enough to know the in and out of the magus society and he spend his whole time as a father trying to distance his son away from it. Away from the blood shed, the tragedy and the magus who have little regard for human life. Move to a quiet little country like Japan instead of being involved in the politics and the back stabbing that happen in Europe._

_But nobody can truly run away from fate can they?_

_"Go to the place i just told you. You find destiny there and son...please promise me. Your a strong boy. Use your powers to do good things to others. The world have enough villains and monster as it is. Be a good man. Me and your mother will always be with y..."_

_Just like that, Nicholas father Harry Closer died. Nicholas stun as for a few second his mind just went blank. He can't let out even a single word as the grief and the anger hit him like never before. He couldn't do nothing as the only thing that came out his mouth was a anguish scream as he clutched his only family and unable to do a single thing._

* * *

_"_DAD!_"_

Nicholas find himself woken up on the flight to Chaldea as the rest of the teenagers around him simply stare as if he was crazy.

"Sorry Sorry. You know how it is with magus and our strange fucking dreams..."

Nicholas try to control his breathing as he look out the window. Snow as far the eye can see. He took the deal because it was either that or death. It's been a month since then.

Chaldea Security Organization, a group design by the late Billy Maris who rumor to have won a grail war himself and use the money to create Chaldea. A Organization task with the task of "saving" the world. Nicholas right now in the plane along with 47 other souls as frankly? While he think Chaldea a scam. If it get him out of that dingy little cell. He ain't complaining.

After all what in the world could be this big threat to the world? They live in real life. Surely something would have stop a world ending threat before it even began.

"Here, you look like you could use a little pick me up."

The girl sitting in front of him on the plane turn toward him as Nicholas find the girl attractive to put it simply. Long white messy hair tied to a braid with golden eyes. There this maniac like energy to her as her feature delicate and slim yet Nicholas can sense this girl not weak as he gulp the vial she handed him.

Surprisingly sweet. He feel a lot better now for some reason as his mind slow down a little and his thought aren't as wandering as it was a few minutes ago. He more awake and feel a lot more energy.

"Thank you? What you put in it anyway?"

"Oh believe me you don't wanna know Nic. Don't worry though, i didn't poison you. After all we are team mate that suppose to save the world together no?"

What a nice girl. The poison thing is a bit alarming but Nicholas rather...wait. He didn't introduce himself yet have he?

"How did you know my name?"

"Nicholas Closer right? Your dub "Dragon Fist" by the clock tower papers. Your "cold blooded" murder of Odd Bozark in his family mansion have made headlines.A known murderer. Your reputation scare a lot of the elites here. You wander the world ever since your father died and travel from China, the United States to even Russia and finally ending up in Northern Europe. Causing untold carnage and bodies along the way for the past five years before surrendering without a fight."

"And your not scared of this terrifying murderer?"

The girl contemplate for a second before shaking her head. There this confidence in her voice that Nicholas find almost baffling for a stranger.

"Nah. Call it a woman instinct. But i think your a big softy deep inside despite what you make people think. But i watch your back if i were you. We might all be saving the world but some of them will not hesitate to throw you under the bus if it comes down to it. After all, you are a infamous murderer. Your worth more to some of them dead then alive."

Not like Nicholas here for summer camp anyway. But the girl is right, some of these asshole might think he a eye sore and try to get rid of him as soon as possible. He need to be on guard. By the way…..what was her-

"And the name Athena. Athena Starfall. I hope we have a long and healthy partnership Nic."

* * *

On the way to the briefing room. Nicholas accidently got lost and stumble across a corpse.

…...IT'S NOT LIKE HIS DIRECTION BAD OKAY? HE JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM FOR A LITTLE BIT AND SUDDENLY EVERYBODY GONE. There was this awkward up and down the hall way as Nic finally have to admit he lost.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

Scratch that. It's just a idiot sleeping on the floor of chaldea. How he able to sleep on that cold hard floor is a wonder to Nicholas. Not like Chaldea dirty but just how tired was he?

"Hey idiot. Wake up."

Nicholas pick the boy up by the collar and proceed to start slapping him multiple times as he can hear the furious stomp of feets. Someone not happy and coming over.

"Couldn't you be a little bit more gentler!? You bruise senpai cheeks at this point."

Purple pinkish hair. Wear glasses and a rather decent rack. A white coat with a formal tie. She cute…..but she not his type.

"Well what senpai name? The idiot sleeping in the middle of the hallway with drool on his mouth. I'm just trying to wake him up before SOMEBODY else steal whatever he have in his pockets."

"His name is…"

The girl actually look like she trouble for a moment before the boy ID card slip out of his pocket as both eye the ID card in the same time.

Ritsuka Fujimura. Master #48

"Ritsuka Fujimura senpai!"

"Oh my god you didn't even know the idiot and you're already calling him senpai? Do you know how embarrassing this is? This isn't the opening of some cheap visual novel you know!?"

"I just forgot Okay! I don't wanna be criticized by a brute who slap someone who he barely knows!"

Seemingly stir by the two arguing. Ritsuka Fujimura stir awake. Nicholas drop the boy like a sack of flour as he give the boy a little shake. Nicholas pick up Ritsuka card and read a little bit about the boy before handing the card back to him.

"Ritsuka Fujimura huh? You're just a year younger than me. So your master 48# right? One of the normal folks? One day your this perfectly normal guy and suddenly you got drafted by a mysterious secret group huh? Must be hell of a few day for you. Worry not Rookie, you stick with me and i make sure your safe."

Perhaps a inch short then him with dark and a rookie look in his face. Everything about this guy screams just another ordinary japanese high schooler you can find anywhere. Which is…..good. Nicholas have been dealing with Magus bull shit for the last five years. He doubt this ordinary normal boi be as shitty and terrible as most standards magus. Nicholas do want people he can trust and right now? He wanna say he can trust this sleepy eye normal looking dude.

"Ah thank you. Your..."

"Nicholas Closer. Friends call me Nic. Master #31. Here a word of advice from someone who seen a thing or two about the magus world. Don't let the ugly part of it change who you are. The orientation from our dear mighty leader starting soon. Don't miss out…..also can I also come with you guys? I'm embarrassed to say but I'm kinda lost myself."

* * *

And…...he bored.

Nicholas try to pay attention yet all Olga did for the last hour or so explaining some technicality that they should know. Blah Blag Rayshift…..Blah Blah the servants they be summoning…

So Nicholas trying to scan the 47 master and see if he can see any interesting faces. Among the crowd five have his attention.

He see Athena who while her eyes are open seem to be snoring almost gently. Can she…...sleep with her eyes open or something? She clearly not pay attention yet somehow Olga didn't see her.

He see this hawk like Asian man with a super serious look in his face….there a tattoo on his neck. A tattoo that he swear he seen when he travel to China…it was the symbol for….damn he swear he got the right word...

He see a brown hair young man around his age who wearing cheap sunglasses in door like some kind of to read the instruction Manual that Olga provides for him and instead seem be be reading a book with text he have no idea where it is from? The man stinks magically as he seem to be writing in a journal. Sun glassesand trench coat….bad news.

He see a fancy looking blonde girl who clearly customize her uniform. Everything about her screams alpha bitch as on her chest there a small pin of a glass rose. If he can make a guess she most likely a noble with some over inflated opinion of herself.

Last but not least there also this red hair girl. Someone who in the back like Ritsuka. A non magus girl. Yet her smile is eerie hell as Nicholas got a feeling there more to her that meet the eye….avoid her at all cost.

Olga continue to yammer as Nic can simply sigh. Hopefully this boring prologue ends soon.

* * *

After another hour it finally ends. Poor Ritsuka got caught taking a nap as he force to sit out for the first mission. Chaldea provides the rest of the master some tight locking plug suit that look like rejected design from a certain anime with angels and Mecha as during this almost important moment Nicholas Closer realize something.

He really need to pee.

He was bored and drank way to much water during the presentation as now he stuck with this feeling deep inside of him.

"Can I go to the restroom before this whole Rayshift thing start? I really have no idea what Rayshift gonna do to my bladder."

Olga raise a annoyed eye brow as she almost can't believe what she hearing.

"We are minutes away from one of the first mission of chaldea grand order and you here….denied. Sit back down and hold it like a big boy Master #31."

There almost this spark exchange between the two of them as realizing Olga playing hard ball. Nicholas up his game and be a pain in her ass.

"BUT DIRECTORRRR IF I DON'T GO NOW I'M GONNA PEE PEE IN MY PANTS. And your staff gonna have to clean up my pee Pepe and I drink a lot of color liquid…"

That earn Nicholas snicker from the team as Olga let out a annoyed sighed. She thought for a suppose murderer Nicholas would be more….challenging. But he just being immature at this rate.

"Fine fine fine go and don't come back! Like Fujimura your Also Banned from the first mission. I have no idea why a low life like you were recruited anyway. You and Fujimura can both sit out of this mission. I have harsh lesson to give to you two later."

As Nicholas walk out the meeting room and take a step out of the door. He feel like something terribly wrong. Something gonna suddenly happen and change everything…

He left his ID card back in the mission prep room didn't he?

"Oh shit. I left by ID card back on my seat….. let me go back and…"

_**BOO****M!**_

The explosion sent Nicholas flying back into the wall as the shock of the explosion knocked him out for gods know how long. When he woke up the first thing he saw was Ritsuka as Nicolas cloth are just a bit burnt and he having a terrible in VERY painful parts of his body as he can barely move.

He should be dead if not for the fact he was build of sturdier stuff.

"Nic! Wake up Nic!"

Ritsuka gave Nicholas a shoulder to pull himself up as he can see it. Beyond the now shredded door.

The smell of burning flesh…...The sight of the operation room now in shambles…..

Countless students lying among the ruin….unresponsive…..debris everywhere...

"Is…...everybody….."

Nicholas in shock as he can barely process this.

Damn it...this wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to Just be one big waste of time….Athena….Mashu are they all…..?

Nicholas bite his teeth as his fist glows. He can feel the anger flowing through him. He don't know most of these people but he not as heartless to be stoic in a tragedy like this. Someone did this shit with the intent to murder 48 people. Someone who in here right now in chaldea.

Who would do this? What kind of low life would do something like this?

If he have to hunt down and hurt every last single one of the chaldea staff he….

Nicholas felt a slap on his cheek as Ritsuka put both hands in Nicholas face squishing his cheeks bringing him back to his sense.

"No they not. Not yet. Doctor Romani checked on them though their student id. Everyone in critical condition . I don't know any healing magic or do I have power to drag everyone out safely. But with the two of us we can get as many survivor out as soon as possible. Please I need your strength."

"Right…...your right. I follow your lead Fujimura."

Nicholas follow Ritsuka through the firey waste trying to drag as many people to safety as possible as they stumble upon something the last thing the two wanna see.

"Sen...pai?"

They found Mashu….as some of the heavy debris landed on top of her crushing her legs and some of the rebar pierce her…..

"Ugh….."

Ritsuka hold in his vomit as Nicholas examine the wound….

She don't have much time left.

"Damn it ! Damn it! This piece to heavy to lift!"

Despite Nicholas and Ritsuka best effort. Even with ignoring the burning heat from around them the two of them unable to make a budge. Mashu….Mashu almost look content as she cough up a little blood.

"Please get out of here. Senpai and Closer San don't have to die with me. You did everything you could. So please...live a good life."

Nicholas getting flashback of his father in this moment. Both dad and Mashu died with that same smile on their face. Trying to reassure other things be alright….

Mashu gonna die just like his father. Nicholas gonna have to watch another person die right in front of him unable to do a damn thing.

Nononono he can't accept this. Things can't end like this again.

"I can. I can blow this thing away! We can save her damn it! We can get her to the infirmary! There still time."

Just as Nicholas pull his fist back and attempting to throw a punch to blow the debris away. Ritsuka step in front of him as the expression on his face is that of pure anguish also. Nicholas barely able to stop his punch inch from Ritsuka face as Ritsuka unflinching.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY RITSUKA! I'M NOT LETTING HER DIE! NOT LIKE THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN! I LET MY FATHER DOWN ALREADY. I WOULDN'T SIT BACK AGAIN WHEN I FINALLY HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THINGS…."

"The shock alone would kill her. We don't know how much of the debris is keeping her insides together. Closer san...we can't."

Nic bite his lips and as much as he hate to admit it...Ritsuka right. He lower his fist as the best he can do is to stay by the girl side in her final moments. So she can be with people instead of dying alone and afraid while in pain. Nicholas kneel down as a look of regret hanged in his face. He just meet Mashu earlier today and now he gotta watch her die in this place. The...least he can do is apologize to her. For unable to do a damn thing.

Just like five years ago…..all he can do is watch as another person die. Nothing have change…..

"I'm so sor-"

Before he can finish. A blinding white light swallow up the three of them. A second later….the three of them are gone.

**TO BE CONTINUE IN…**

_**Chapter II: Burn Baby Burn**_

_**Team ?**_

_**Ritsuka Fujimura**_

_**Nicholas Closer**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**Author note**_

_And it's been a LONG LONG time since i wrote anything. Looking for a editor to help me iron out some of my grammar and to bounce idea with. This is Fate Grand Odyssey! Hopefully by the time i publish this nobody taken that name yet. Fate Grand Odyssey is basically seven people having to team up together in this epic journey to save the world. Like the original Odyssey crew. They're no exactly A team material. I gave the other five member a tease in the story already. The main hero of this story (who we be getting the view most from) is Nicholas Closer. A bit of a hot head with a violent streak as he spend the last five years trying to find just who murder his father. Along with some old familiar faces. This is be my telling of the FGO story. Friendship, hope and a dash of a dysfunctional team on this impossible task to save the world._


	2. Chapter 2

You guys know i don't own fate or anything Nasuverse related right? Support FGO BABYYYYY! Don't go to crazy on the gacha.

**Chapter 1: Burn Baby Burn**

_I think I never truly became the good person my dad wanted me to be. After he was gone….I was just angry. I was alone and angry that a good man like dad would die after everything he done in his life. He never hurts people and always reach his hands out to others. He was kind of like my role model you know? Mom...she left with another man. A more powerful man from a wealthy magus family then dad shortly after i was born. Dad practically raise me by himself as losing mom broke his heart yet he keep a smile and always try for my sake._

_Yet he was gutted like some animal in his own home. A good honest man murder in such cold way. The killer made sure it wasn't quick...made sure he wouldn't be able to call help in time._

_I search and search and busted every head I can find. I was always good at fighting so it wasn't long till I finally corner my suspect._

_"Please I didn't do it...spare meeeee!"_

_I stand above a certain someone I know with fire in my fist and rage in my eyes as everything burns around me. The entire building on fire. The smoke, the smell, the sight of everything in crimson flame. This look like the set of a disaster movie…..yet it don't bother me one bit._

_Almost like I was destine a fiery fate. I feel only warmth among the fire._

_"I don't believe you! I don't believe a word from a local scum bag like you who got away always because your rich parents! You rape, you extort, you black mail and terrorize this town! When you tried to rob dad, dad fought back so you got mad. You hire killers to off dad who just trying to live a quiet life!"_

_"I don't know what you were talking about man! I didn't like your old man but I didn't kill him! Please don't do this! I….I promise I change! I wouldn't do bad things again. Just don't kill me man!"_

_Lies lies lies. All of this is just more bull shit to extend his pathetic life further. Dad show a scum bag like him mercy and he was then murder for it. A rich litte shit who think he entitled to whatever he wants. That he can hurt anyone he wants and get away with it._

_No more._

_Without another word I plunge my fist into the guy chest. The heat from my hands almost as if magma tore though the flesh and bone with ease._

_Thus I commit my first murder and becoming a fugitive on the run._

**Fuyuki**.

Nicholas wake up coughing as he finally open his eyes and see a city in flames. Almost countless bodies filled the street as Nicholas have a sense of deja vu. It's almost like he been here bef….it's Fuyuki.

"Oh my god i'm in Fuyuki again."

Of course he realize this place. After his father died and his first murder. Nicholas found himself in this city and spend a year training under the dragon of a certain river. Ahhh the memories. Waking up 3 am in the morning and running for his life as his master chase behind him down the river poking him with various sharp object.

But this Fuyuki feels…..old. Older then even the Fuyuki he been to. If Nicholas can make a guess. The design of the streets and everything felt so very….2004? How is this possible? Did they time travel or did they did the thing Olga was talking about? Ra…...Rayshift was it? The thing where particles of them send to the past and the...okay he totally tune her out when she explain it. Then again high tech mumbo jumo make his head fucking hurt.

"Where is Ritsuka?"

Did the white light bought them here? Regardless, Nicholas need to find a fellow master fast as he feel like he being watch with kill intent. Something big and scary observing him. Something that Nicholas instinct telling him to get away from NOW as he can't see anything beyond the flames and can't hear anything beside the sound of shit being burnt.

"...well this is erriely qui-"

And suddenly with no warning or even foreplay. A giant of a shadow bust out of the burning rubble as it was so sudden Nicholas think he just peed himself a little and let out a almost uncharacteristic high pitch womanly scream. The figure is at the VERY least ten to eleven feet tall. Muscle with more muscle on top as Nicholas and the figure eye connect for a second as Nicholas can see it.

Pure madness and rage. At the level it frighten even him. The berserker of a being take one downward swing of his club/axe thingy as by some miracle the shock wave from that MISS attack didn't break every one in Nicholas body. It did blast him a fair distance between him and his big shadowy foe as he got up and swear he cough up some blood. A direct hit from that would have smash him to little chunks.

Nicholas size his foe one more time as he did the only logical thing…..he ran for his life.

"AHHHHHH!"

Nicholas run for it as the shadowy figure in hot pursuit. Nicholas been into fight before, he face foes that are smarter than him, faster than him and even bigger than him. But HIS INSTINCT TELLING HIM IF HE STAY AND FIGHT THIS GIANT OF A MAN WILL KILL HIM.

He refuse to die here. Not till he find the son of a bitch who killed dad.

"Damn damn damn damn damn…"

Nicholas can only curse himself for not learning much in the way of quick long range spells to slow the giant down as the shadowy berserker ANNIHILATED all obstacle between the two of them on their chase. The only reason he not crush like a tin can is because he got a bit of a head start that quickly dwindling.

"Shit….."

Dead end. Nicholas in his panic didn't see he ran himself into a corner. As there is nothing between him and tall dark and muscular. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run off to...

"Well i guess i have no other choice do i? If i die i might as well go down swinging."

The fire and smoke make it kind of hard for Nicholas to concentrate his breathing as he control his breathing and both his fist starting to glow. Feeling the mana concentrated in his fist. Nicholas was ready to strike a pose to face off against his doom as…...nothing happen.

Well more like the giant shadow monster just stood there for a sec and then….proceed to head back wherever he came from. Almost like a underpaid security guard who wouldn't go the extra length because it's a pain.

"Your lucky that Berserker territorial. Another few steps then he would have smash you into piece. You must have the luck of the devil."

Nicholas turn around to see a tall blue hair man who gotta be nuts to wear a hoodie in this heat along with Ritsuka and a all to familiar girl in a leotard armor.

"Your from chaldea ain't ya? Nice to see you doing quite well."

**TO BE CONTINUE IN**

**Devil Luck**

Author Note:

So NOBODY point out my mistake in numbering in the first chapter huh? Calling this chapter I when it's suppose to be 2. I guess this is what happen when your fic isn't popular and nobody read it...*sigh*. This chapter i wanna do a small exploration on Nicholas. His rage...his issues...he honestly do try to do good but he more anti hero then your traditional hero. A bit of a hot head. Future chapter explore more like his adventure till his eventual murder of odd bozark. I though try to balance his anger out with a bit comedy to make sure he just not all MY FATHER IS DEADDDDDDD.

A cameo from berserker shadow. The one super boss in fuyuki. GG Herc.

And yes i realize it's a little short. But by the time i finish with fuyuki it be forever. So i rather release short chapters with some content then no chapters at all and forcing reader to sit though month for mediocre writing.

And to that one reviewer who posted to help...i contact you soon.


End file.
